How to be a Super Trooper
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Hanya beberapa tips bermain game FPS yang diselingi dengan pengalaman nista Mikuo./ABSURD!/Bad Summary/Full warning inside!/Don't Like Don't Read/Mind to R&R?/Dibuat untuk memeriahkan #Mikuo'sDayFVI


**Hikari Kengo **_**proudly present…**_

**How to be a Super Trooper**

**-.-.-.-**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Yamaha Music International, Crypton Future Media Inc., INTERNET Co. Ltd, AH-Software, **_**et cetera**_

**UTAUloid **_**and**_** Fanloid **_**by their respective creator**_

**Point Blank **_**by **_**Gemscool, , **_**et cetera**_

_**I DON'T GAIN ANY COMMERCIAL PROFIT FROM THIS FIC!**_

**-.-.-.-**

_**Warning**_

_**Typo, misstypo, **_**OOC-OOT-OOG, humor renyah (?),**_** drabble,**_** jelek, bahasa gaul, tidak memenuhi EYD, **_**absurd,**_** dll dsb.**

**-.-.-.-**

_**Author's Note**_

**Beberapa unsur di fic ini terinspirasi dari game Point Blank. Makanya jangan heran kalau saya kasih **_**disclaimer-**_**nya di atas. Fic ini juga dibuat untuk memeriahkan **_**event**_** 'Mikuo's Day'. Oke, **_**happy reading!**_

**-.-.-.-**

**TIPS 1 : BUY THE APPROTIATE WEAPON**

Pemuda berambut _teal _itu meregangkan badannya di depan computer. Dia melepas _headphone-_nya dan menekan tombol _shop_ di layar computer sebelum pemuda itu beranjak keluar kamarnya untuk ke jamban –tunggu, itu kurang elit. Katakan sajalah dia sedang pergi ke kamar kecil.

Hatsune Mikuo –nama pemuda _teal_ itu. Dia hanyalah seorang siswa kelas delapan yang biasa saja. Tapi dalam game ber-_genre_ FPS _Online, _Mikuo sudah lumayan dikenal karena _skill _menembaknya –walaupun perbandingan _kill _dan_ death_-nya hanya satu berbanding tiga.

Kini, Mikuo telah kembali dari kamar kecil. Pemuda itu langsung duduk dan meng-_scroll_ isi dari _shop_ yang sebagian isinya adalah senjata –maklum saja, ini 'kan _game _FPS. Berhubung _point-_nya sudah cukup banyak, Mikuo pun memutuskan untuk membeli MP7. Tapi ketika dia hendak mengeklik gambar MP7 –entah karena _meleng_ atau apa, Pemuda itu malah mengeklik gambar UMP45 yang ada di sebelahnya dan mengeklik tombol '_Buy_' tanpa mengecek dua kali. Dan ketika ia melihat ke dalam _inventory-_nya…

.

.

.

"SIALAAAAAAAAAN! GUA SALAH BELI SENJATAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya Mikuo pun tidak menggunakan UMP45 yang (tidak sengaja) ia beli dan lebih memilih menggunakan K2 –_default weapon_ di _game _tersebut.

Amanat : Pastikan kalian mengecek dua kali senjata yang kalian beli sebelum kalian membeli senjata yang kalian inginkan.

**-.-.-.-**

**TIPS 2 : GET SOME EASY EXP. POINTS**

Mikuo –walau pangkatnya tinggi –dia tergolong kapten[1], tapi sepertiga _experience point _yang ia dapat adalah hasil dari _grinding _bersama sohibnya, Kasane Ted. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang bermain berdua di sebuah _room_. Mikuo menanam bom di tempat yang telah ditentukan, lalu temannya itu menjinakkan bomnya. Membosankan, memang. Tapi inilah cara paling cepat untuk mendapat _exp point_ yang berlimpah –menurut mereka.

Saat mereka telah selesai melakukan sembilan babak dari siklus tanam bom-jinakkan bom, Mereka pun melihat hasilnya. Karakter yang dimainkan oleh Ted –temannya di seberang sana tentu saja mendapat lebih banyak dari karakternya –karena dia berada di pihak yang menang. Tapi dengan hasil yang lebih kecilpun Mikuo tersenyum puas karena hasilnya lebih banyak dibanding dia bermain biasa.

Tapi saat pangkatnya sudah kolonel[2], Mikuo pun langsung dihujat oleh orang-orang yang satu _room_ dengannya. Entah karena dia sedang sial atau apa, dia melihat kata-kata 'MAYOR CACAT!' dengan capslock yang jebol itu dari seseorang yang berpangkat lebih rendah darinya lantaran dia sering sekali mati di _room_ tersebut.

Amanat : Jangan mau main gampangnya saja. Latih juga _skill _menembak kalian.

**-.-.-.-**

**TIPS 3 : FIND SOME CLAN**

Dulu, Mikuo menganggap bahwa _clan _itu tidak memiliki efek yang berarti. Dulu dia juga selalu menolak tawaran masuk klan yang ada di kotak masuknya.

"Heh? Padahal masuk klan kan bisa _nambahin_ _rating _HS[3]… Kok _elu_ tolak _gitu aja?_" celetuk Rinto sang penjaga warnet terdekat (selidik punya selidik, warnet ini menjadi langganan Mikuo saat ia membeli uang untuk dia pakai di _game_).

Mikuo pun _headbang _di tempat.

Kini, dia pun beralih profesi menjadi 'pengemis klan'. Di setiap room selalu mengetik 'Invite clan dong kk'.

Dua kata. Mikuo _ngenes._

Amanat : Jangan selalu menolak apa yang ada di depan mata.

**-.-.-.-**

**TIPS 4 : GET SOME CASH AND BOUGHT SOME WEAPON AT THE RIGHT TIME**

Yah, namanya juga _game online._ Pasti butuh sedikit merogoh kocek dari dompet. Ya. Inilah yang sedang dihadapi oleh Mikuo. Uang tabungannya telah habis karena membeli _cash –_nominal untuk membeli _item-item_ berdurasi.

Minggu lalu, dia menghabiskan _cash-_nya untuk membeli sebuah senjata selama seminggu dan memakainya. Kini, dia sedang _one-by-one_ dengan Luki –anak kelas sebelah. Saat dia sedang _one-by-one, _Mikuo menyadari sesuatu. Lawannya selalu mengganti senjata setiap kali ia membunuhnya. Dan bergantinya pun tidak main-main. Lawannya mengeluarkan CheyTac M2000, Dual Mini Uzi, AN-94, AUG A3 dengan _skin _khusus, sampai pistol klasik Colt Phyton pun dia gunakan. Membuat pemuda berambut _teal _itu bertanya-tanya seberapa banyakkah senjata milik Luki. Akhirnya setelah _one-by-one, _Mikuo pun menelepon lawannya tadi –berniat melihat akunnya.

"_Moshi-moshi!_" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Oi! Luki! _Gua_ _pengen ngeliat_ akun _lu_. Boleh _nggak_?"

"Boleh-boleh. _Dateng_ aja, _gua _di warnetnya Rinto!"

Singkat kata, Mikuo pun datang ke warnet langganannya dan mencari Luki. Setelah menemukan orang yang dimaksud, dia pun langsung mengintip akun milik Luki.

"Eh, udah _dateng lu! Bentar_ ya, ini sebentar lagi selesai…" kata Luki sambil melanjutkan permainannya di sebuah _room_. Setelah Luki selesai, Luki pun mempersilahkan Mikuo melihat-lihat _inventory-_nya. Dan Mikuo pun _jawdrop_ di tempat. Pasalnya, _inventory _Luki sudah nyaris seperti _shop _dan durasi senjatanya berkisar dari setahun sampai dua tahun. Apa saja ada di sana. Saat ditanya berapa yang dia habiskan untuk semua senjatanya, Mikuo tambah tercengang. Pasalnya dia hanya menghabiskan 5 kali dari yang Mikuo gunakan, padahal normalnya butuh sekitar 20 kali dari yang ia gunakan.

"Kan lagi ada _great sale…_" Mikuo memasang tampang datar mendengar ini dari Luki. Dia menyesal membeli senjata minggu lalu.

Amanat : Belilah senjata berdurasi hanya saat _great sale._ *ciri-ciri gak modal*

**-.-.-.-**

**TIPS 5 : LUCK**

Siapa yang sangka kalau_ game_ FPS seperti ini butuh keberuntungan? Mikuo pun tidak menyangka. Pasalnya dia sedang tidak beruntung hari ini.

Pertama, dia tidak mendapat _exp points_ sebanyak biasanya.

Kedua, ini…

"KAMPRET! Kok _Point Bomb_ isinya sedikit _banget sih_?!" Mikuo menggerutu kesal.

Ketiga,,,

"Hanjer! Ini pangkat cuma sersan[4] kok _jago amat_ sih mainnya?!" Mikuo pun mengigit layar komputernya. Karena kesal, Mikuo pun meng-_force shutdown_ komputernya dengan cara mencabut kabel CPU-nya dari stop kontak.

Amanat : Jangan menggigit monitor computer karena akan menyebabkan gigi rontok-*plak* #gaknyambung

**-.-.-.-**

**FIN!**

**Catatan Kaki :**

**[1] : Biasa disebut pangkat _Diamond 3_.**

**[2] : Biasa disebut pangkat _Mayor 1_**

**[3] : Singkatan dari _Headshot_  
**

**[4] : Biasa disebut _Strip 4_  
**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
